Epilogue
by InGenworker
Summary: Two years after the death of Phillip Burton, the ARC team meet up once again to reflect on their lives and how they have changed.


The lone Mammoth trod through the boreal forest, searching for food. Its Trunk causally brushed away Tree's, rocks and just about anything in its path. A low rumble echoed from the creature's throat, calling across the forest for any of its own kind. After a moment of nothing but the crunching leaves beneath the Mammoths feet, a second, longer answer came. The great beast pushed away a finale tree and stepped into a clearing, the blinding light of the sun momentary blocking the animal's sight. As the creatures eyes adjusted to the light, a shape was seen moving in the clearing.

Once the Animal could completely see again, it could make the shape out to be a fellow Columbian Mammoth. The Animals approached each other, until they stood opposite one another in the centre of the clearing. The first Mammoth raised its trunk and gently stroked the second Mammoths face. The second creature let out an affectionate moan. Suddenly, a light squeal was heard from behind the second Mammoth. The second creature stepped aside, to reveal a much smaller, none-developed Mammoth. This animal barely reached the knees of the first two Mammoths, and the trucks compare to the adult males was like trying to compare a toothpick to a sword.

The first Mammoth released a low grumble and wrapped its own trunk around the smaller animal's trunk. Walking trunk-in-trunk, the family of Mammoths returned to the forest.

"They are soooo sweet!" Emily said, stepping out from behind a Boreal Tree.

"I know, it's hard to believe the earth used to be full of them." Jess said joining the Victorian lady.

"Are they going to have any more Babies'?" Emily asked, watching the animal's shapes move off through the Tree's.

"I think so, Bindi mentioned earlier that the females pregnant again. Although by that time they will have probably been returned." Jess said.

"They have been here for two years, and so far there hasn't been a single Anomaly big enough to take a family of Mammoths. Or at least to the right time period." Emily smiled.

"Even if there is, I don't think Lester would let them go anyway." Jess giggled.

A light beeping noise came from Jess's belt.

"You got Jess and Emily." She said, unhooking a radio from her belt.

"It's Lester. The owner wants' us all to meet him in the Staff HQ, you have half an hour. Don't be late." Lester's sour voice came through the radio.

"Okay honey, love you too, bye!" Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say, I still don't like him." Becker sneered.<p>

"Oh come on Becker, he can't get you. You're out here, and he's in there." Matt chuckled.

Matt and Becker where stood before what resembled a giant bird cage. Inside the cage was a blend of a Tropical and Boreal Forest, with a long sparkly river running through it. Leaping from Tree to Tree inside the cage was an ape-like creature. The Animal had light blue reptilian skin, a killing claw on each foot, and topped off with 32 razor sharp teeth. The Animal swung from Tree to Tree using its long muscularly Human-like arms, and occasionally its tail. Finally the tree came to rest at the peak of the tallest tree in the whole forest, and let out a hideous shriek.

"No, I can tell with these things, Lester should have killed it when he had the chance." Becker said, watching the creature roar.

"But he didn't. Now come on Hilary, it's not its fault it wants to kill you; it's its's own nature." Matt smiled.

"_Don't_ call me Hilary. It's Captain Becker to you, or Becker, or even Mr. Becker, but that's a bit creepy." Becker said.

"Fine, _Mr._ Becker, How's Jess?" Matt asked.

"She's fine. We are both busy with work, but we are able to make time for each other. Emily?" Becker asked.

"Ah, she's fine. Still no luck finding a job, she got fired from Wellington Zoo after she attacked a Penguin. Apparently he was asking for it." Matt chuckled. "Well that's Emily for you." Becker stated. "So, um, has it been given an Official name yet?" Matt asked, beckoning toward the creature in the Tree. "His names Jacob." Becker said. "I meant the Species." Matt said. "Oh, um, I think Abby named its species _Denarpsaurus_, it means Tree Dwelling Lizard." Becker corrected. "Suit's it." Matt said. The Animal used its muscular arms to climb back down the tree and onto the leaf covered ground. From there it walked on its knuckles between the Trees and stopped in front of the chain link fence. With a growl and sudden jump the creature attached itself it the fence, before shuffling up it at a speed that would make the Future Predator jealous. Soon the animal disappeared into the sun light for a split second before returning and dropping off the chain link fence, only to land back into a Boreal Tree. "Why's it got such a bit area? It's one animal with the size of a foot ball pitch." Becker asked. "It's to make it feel at home before another anomaly opens up." Matt confirmed.

"Yeah but I live in this world and my house is no bigger than a shed. The bloody creatures got better accommodations than me!" Becker snapped.

"It is that last of its kind." Matt pointed out.

"I'm the last of my kind." Becker added.

"The Willy-Wonka Fan club doesn't count." Matt smiled.

Becker scowled at Matt.

A light beeping noise came from Becker's belt.

"Becker and Matt." Becker said, unhooking a radio from his belt.

"_Mr. _Becker." Matt corrected.

"It's Lester. The owner wants' us all to meet him in the Staff HQ, you have half an hour. Don't be late." Lester's voice came through the radio.

"Right there Sir." Becker said.

* * *

><p>"Oh get off!" Lester snapped.<p>

The flying lizard took off from his jacket and flew into a Tropical Tree. Lester and the Lizard where stationed in what looked like a very humid overgrown greenhouse. Pink, blue and yellow flowers had grown out of their pots and where currently making a carpet. Long green vines where dropping down from the glass ceiling, each of them with a series of colourful flowers attached. And finally there was a navy blue river running through the building, surrounded by big lush tropical plants. Every few moments a bright green lizard would fly out from one of the plants and circle Lester, before returning to a different hiding place.

"God knows why Connor and Abby had to have you placed right next to the Staff Centre!" Lester yelled at the Lizard.

Lester used a cane, not only to support his weight, but the push away stray leaves or vines that fell into his path. Lester made his way through the green house at a slow pace, occasionally stopping to catch his breath, or to shoo away the flying Lizard. _If that Lizard decides to defecate itself on my Blazer again I swear Connor won't live to tell the tail, _He thought. Suddenly, the lizard let out a battle chirp and landed on Lester's shoulder with a _thud_.

Lester screamed and jumped back in surprise, only to have the Lizard fly off into another plant, ready to strike again.

"Rex I swear to god if you do that again you will be the first animal to become extinct twice!" Lester yelled.

"Bloody Lizard." He mumbled.

Rex chirped in reply and retreated deeper into the undergrowth.

A light beeping noise came from Lester's blazer pocket.

"_Sir_ James Lester." He said, pulling a radio out of his pocket.

"It's Connor. Have you told the others to come here yet? Abby's getting bored." Connor's cheerful voice came through the radio.

"I'm almost there Temple; I think your bloody Lizard remembers me." Lester growled.

Connor chuckled. "Just don't hurt him; Abby will have your head."

"I'll decide what I do thank you." James said, returning the radio to his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Lester's nearly here, Rex is causing him trouble." Connor said, returning the radio to his pocket.<p>

"We trained him well." Abby smiled.

Abby and Connor were sat side by side in a small waiting room. The Room had a fair amount of cushiony chairs, a glass coffee table and a few recycle bins. A plate of biscuits lay on the Coffee table, surrounded by seven cups of freshly made coffee. Photographs of long extinct animals hung on the walls of the room, along with a few News Paper clippings.

"You know Abb's; it's a bit hard to believe isn't it?" Connor asked.

"What is?" Abby replied.

"This, today, the 28th of June Two-Thousand and Thirteen is the anniversary of the day Phillip and Prospero died." Connor said, with a slightly sad tone.

"I know you really respected him Conn, but he died the way he wanted." Abby said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know, but he was such a great man. And she tricked him! That cow tricked him and now he's dead! Sometimes I wish you would just let me go through a Anomaly a-"

"You know you can't do that Conn, We already discussed it. Killing Helen would create a Paradox." Abby interrupted.

"I know. She just did so much harm to the world, and there's nothing we can do to her. She is responsible for the deaths of the two people I looked up to the most." Connor sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Abby yelled.

The door was silently swung open and Matt and Becker entered the room.

"Connor. Abby." Matt nodded to them both.

"You're not in the military." Abby smiled getting up from her seat and, pulling Matt, and then Becker, into a hug.

"Right sorry." Matt smiled.

"Come on, sit down." Connor motioned towards the seats.

"Soooo how's life for my two favourite solders?" Abby asked.

"Emily got fired from that job you got her at Wellington Zoo. She attacked a Penguin with a shovel. Apparently he had been taunting her all day. And these are her actual words 'He was asking for it'." Matt smiled.

"Well that's Emily for you." Connor smiled.

"I know right?" Becker agreed.

"What about you Becker-"

"_Mr._ Becker." Matt corrected.

"...Okay, what about you Mr. Becker?" Abby asked.

"_Becker's_ fine. And I'm fine. Me and Jess don't really get to see that much of each other, but we make it work, I spend my breaks in the hub with her instead of the armoury." Becker said.

"Good." Abby smiled.

"Yeah, great." Connor said sarcastically.

Becker gave Abby an odd look.

Abby bent over to whisper into Becker ear. "He still doesn't like the fact you're going out with her, he's still adamant that you're too old for her."

Before Becker could protest, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Connor yelled.

The door was swung open, and Jess and Emily entered the door.

"Jess! Emily!" Abby said, hugging both girls at once.

"Abby it's been so long!" Emily smiled.

"We have so much to talk about!" Jess said.

"Oh goody." Becker whispered.

"Your right! Sit down! Sit down!" Abby said, motioning towards the seats.

"Before we start I think we better wait for Lester." Connor said quickly, knowing that once you got those girls talking, you couldn't stop them.

"Right, Sorry." Abby said, sitting back in her chair.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Lester burst through the door, his shoulder covered in what looked like Green slime.<p>

"I _hate_ that Lizard." He stated.

"I think the feelings mutual." Connor laughed.

Lester sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed a hand full of biscuits and a cup of coffee.

"So, know we can begin, me and Abby would like to make an announcement." Connor said.

"Well, you all know that after the convergence there wasn't enough room in the menagerie to house all the creatures that got left behind, so we opened the '_Stephen Hart Extinct Wildlife Sanctuary'_. Now, the Sanctuary has been tired by the government to be kept secret, but let's face it, everybody knows about it. Every since those photos of the Dracorex and Rex got out into public, the President has had to deny the existence of this place four times. The Government tired its best to convergence a secret, but that didn't work either. Luckily, a lot more people believe the cover story for the convergence than they do for the animals left behind. I'm assuming you all know that?" Abby asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Um, Abby why are you explaining all this? We already know what happened." Becker asked.

"It's being tape recorded for future reference, so I need to state why we are all here." Abby said.

"Oh Sorry, go on." Becker said.

"Right, So far the Sanctuary has ten different species of extinct animals. The Denarpsaurus, captured by Lester in the ARC Car park during the convergence. Rex, obviously, a Coelurosauravus left in this time after its Anomaly closed. Princess, a Dracorex left in the present after travelling through two Anomalies. A Breeding pair of Columbian Mammoths, the first captured on the M25, the second during the convergence when the Anomaly on the M25 reopened and a second Mammoth entered, the pair then later bred while in the Park. A Silurian Scorpion, captured by Stephen Hart when the rest of us where captured by Oliver Leek. A Raptor shot down by Becker after Matt and Emily returned it from Victorian London. Sid and Nancy, a pair of Diictodons, left behind after their Anomaly closed, the pair are currently awaiting a litter of babies. A Kaprosuchus shot down by yours-truly during the convergence after attacking Connor. A breeding pair of Deinosuchus, captured by me and Connor during the London flood. And finally a Tyrannosaurus Rex, shot down by Matt during the convergence." Abby finished.

"So, basically we've made Jurassic Park?" Becker asked.

"Yes, to put it short." Abby said.

"Dinosaurs, Giant Crocodiles and Mammoths. What is the world coming to?" Lester sighed.

"I'm not finished yet." Abby said.

"As many of you know I take pleasure with being around Animals, and I was offered a job as the manager of the sanctuary. And my first rule was that this place will never have public visitors, it's not a Zoo. The second was that breeding in the park between to animals that probably wouldn't have met in their own time, like the Mammoths is to be encouraged, as the offspring would have never been born, meaning that keeping them in the present for study won't affect the past. As I became the manager of the Sanctuary, my husband Connor and my friends, Emily, Jess, Matt, Becker and I suppose even Lester, continued to work at the ARC. Later in the year Matt and Emily where married by Lester in the hub of the ARC, only to be followed a couple of months later by me and Connor." Abby continued.

"Oh that was nice." Emily smiled.

"It was." Matt agreed.

"I still don't know why you picked Duncan as your best man." Becker frowned.

"Oh come on Becker, I let your organise the stag do, I also let you Ring bearer." Connor smiled.

"You where allowed to pick three best men. The first, Duncan, The Second, your _Dad_. And the third, Rex the_ flying_ bloody lizard!"

"Rex didn't want to be a bridesmaid. The dress didn't fit him. And he looked better in a suit." Abby said.

"You cut apart _my_ suit to make him one!" Becker mentioned.

"It looked better on him than it did on you." Abby smirked.

"Cause Connor bought it three sizes to small!" Becker frowned.

"Anyway! Let me continue!"

"After risking his life to save Jess, Lester was awarded a night hood, making him _Sir_ James Lester. The Predator's shot down by Lester, Matt and Becker where later destroyed, their bodies burnt. The New Dawn Prototype created by Connor was also destroyed. Before Phillip died he created a will, saying that if he were to die before his work was complete, Prospero Industries was to go the Connor Temple, along with its entire staff. But, as Prospero Industries was destroyed, that left Connor with a big empty space to do whatever he wanted with it. So, he created the Stephen Hart Extinct Wildlife Sanctuary on the site that Prospero was destroyed." Abby said, taking Connor's hand.

Suddenly, the door was swung open yet again, and a slightly overweight middle aged man entered, with two children in his arms.

"I'm Sorry Conn, I really have to go, I have a date! You need to take care of them." The Man said, handing Connor the two Children.

"But Duncan I'm paying you thirty pound an hour taking care of these two!" Connor pleaded.

"I know, and I appreciate it mate. But I haven't had a date in five years! Have fun!" Duncan said, leaving the room the same style he entered.

"Great. Thanks." Connor mumbled.

"And after the Sanctuary was fully built, I gave birth to our twin sons, Nick and Phillip Temple." Abby smiled.

The two blond children lay fast asleep in their father's arms, both with an 'I love Dinosaur's' T-shirt on.

"They're gorgeous." Jess said, taking Abby's hand.

"Nick and Phillip were then given god-parents in the form of Hilary Becker, Jess Parker and Rex Temple, so that if anything may happen to me and Connor, somebody will always be around to take care of them. The boys live with me in the Park, and have surprising taken a liking to the Deinosuchus, which would explain Nick's first words 'Dino-du-cus'." Abby smiled.

"I still can't believe you made the Lizard their God Farther. What if something happened to me, you and Connor? Then Rex would have to move in with Jess and they would have to raise your Children together!" Becker frowned.

"Becker, You've been shot twice by an EMD, eaten by Future Predators, poisoned by Therocephalian's and been mauled by Raptor's. I'm starting to think you can't die." Connor said.

"Matt saved me from the Therocephalian's." Becker pointed out.

"Whatever you say Captain Jack." Connor smirked.

"Can we continue?" Lester asked.

"Sorry. I'm finished now." Abby said.

"So why are we all here?" Lester snapped.

"Oh right, we are all here to rise to toast to Phillip Burton. The man who was tricked by Helen Cutter to do her bidding." Abby said, raising a coffee cup.

"To Sir Phillip Burton!" The group said, before taking a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Let it be remembered, 2806/2011, the day a great man died. R.I.P Phillip Burton**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it really, the Primeval Epilogue. Connor and Abby opened an Extinct Wildlife sanctuary named after Stephen Hart. <strong>**Duncan got a date! Emily attacked a Penguin and later married Matt. Jess and Becker finally got together. Rex, Becker and Jess became the god parents of Nick and Phillip, Connor and Abby's children. And Lester at last got his knight hood. If you think I needed to include anything else, why not contact me and let me know? Please leave a review and tell me what you think of not only my Story, but of the ending of Primeval. R.I.P Primeval.**


End file.
